gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chopper Tail
Chopper Tail is a mission in Grand Theft Auto Online given to the player by Trevor Philips. It is available for up to 4 players. Overview The police are investigating one of Trevor's meth labs. Trevor doesn't know which one, but he has knowledge that a police chopper is coming from northeast, heading to the lab. Ron prepared a few dune buggies at a lookout on the top of a hill in Senora National Park just south of Sandy Shores, where the team needs to wait till the helicopter shows up. When the helicopter appears, the team will drive the buggies and follow the helicopter to the meth lab. Upon arrival at the meth lab in Great Chaparral, the team will need to eliminate a group of LSPD officers investigating the area, and then steal equipment that is in the back of a Granger after killing all of them. The team needs to deliver the equipment to Trevor's trailer. An FIB Granger with 6 NOOSE officers inside it will follow from the south and a Police Bike with a female officer will be stationed on Joshua Road to intercept and chase the team delivering the Granger. The mission will always take place at 12 mid-day regardless of the in game time of day when the mission is launched and the clock will not advance during the job. Mission objectives *Go to the vantage point. *Get in a Dune Buggy. *Follow the helicopter. *Protect the meth lab. *Retrieve the equipment. *Deliver the equipment to Trevor's trailer. Gallery Chopper_Tail-GTAO-Start_Vantage_Point_Buzzard_Tail.png|Tailing the Maverick in a Buzzard. Chopper_Tail-GTAO-Meth_Lab_Scene.png|The meth lab. Chopper_Tail-GTAO-Police_Chase_Team.png|Back-up arriving. Chopper_Tail-GTAO-Jernigan_Gives_Chase.png|Officer Jernigan on Joshua Road. Chopper_Tail-GTAO-Equipment.png|The equipment in the Granger. Tips *The LSPD units do not spawn at the meth lab until the chopper is triggered by a team member getting into a dune buggy at the vantage point. *The team does not have to use the dune buggies to follow the chopper. Players are free to get out of the buggies and into personal vehicles which are usually parked at the You Tool below the vantage point. *Players can drive along Route 68 and easily beat the chopper to the meth lab and pre-clear the LSPD units. *From the time the Maverick lands at the lab, the team has a short time limit to reach the lab to trigger the "Protect the meth lab" objective. The mission will fail if this is not triggered in time, though this time limit is invisible. As soon as the helicopter starts to land the players should prepare to request a Personnel Vehicle that can be used if available, because once it touches down, the clock starts ticking, and the player won't have time to get their vehicles ready. *The Granger can be taken from the meth lab prior to the arrival of the chopper, but at least one team member must remain at the lab until the chopper arrives to trigger the final objective. *Although the equipment crates are marked "Handle with extreme care" there is no penalty for damaging the vehicle unless it is completely destroyed. Video walkthrough Trivia *Despite all the cops being killed, no wanted stars will be gained by the team. *This mission marks one of only three appearances of the Police Bike in GTA Online, outside of player-created jobs (the other two being Crooked Cop with Vasquez, and Cops Capacity). *Despite the rural setting, the police officers and police cars are from the city (although this could be explained by the location being within Los Santos County). *In one of the ending cutscenes, the camera will be facing in the garage, and sometimes the Granger will be suffering from a collision glitch or will have turned invisible and only the equipment will be visible. *The mission was removed from GTA Online after update 1.18/1.19 as players were reporting issues with the equipment spawn at the meth lab. It returned in the Heists Update. Navigation }} de:Heli-Verfolgungsjagd Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online